Ilha das Mascaras
by jane-doe-93
Summary: "Pray tell, little Emerald, Have you ever heard about Ilha das Mascaras before?", Fred asked while exaggeratedly examining his nails. "Ilha das what?", Harry asked his brows disappearing in his hairline.  SLASH, independant!Harry
1. Prologue: Ilha das What?

Ilha das Máscaras

Prologue: Isla das What?

AN: Sitting in school infront of a computer while a teacher gives a detailed explanation of things I already know is never a good combination...

Warnings: This will be slash...sometime, somewhere, somehow.

*insert-line*

„Gred, Forge! What are you two doing here?", Harry asked.

The Weasley Twins had suddenly appeared in front of him, when he was tending to the Dursleys garden. Aunt Petunia had instructed him as soon as he came back from Hogwarts.

"Well, little Harry-kins, we thought you'd be overjoyed to see us again.", one of the twins answered, while the other continued in a grim voice. "And we heard that you could use some company."

A slightly panicked look crossed Harry's delicate features. "I don't know what you mean…"

Arms hooked the redhaired boys stepped closer and said in unison:" Sure you don't!"

Guiltily, Harry asked:" How?"

"We overheard our two youngest talking about it… Honestly, one would think they'd be clever enough to use silencing charms while obsessing about you!", Twin N° 1 said. "Puh-lease, what did you expect? I mean everthing Mum and Dad had to offer has gone to us and the others…", said Twin N° 2 "Yeah and I think we dropped ickle Ronnie-kins a little too often…", both twins were rolling on the floor laughing by now.

Even, Harry couldn't surpress the grin swelling in his face. Then, a shadow flew over his expressions," I've missed the two of you!"

"Of course, you did. Now back to the business at hand…" "…We've got an offer waiting for you!", the two redheads said, grinning from ear to ear in their weird Cheshire-Cat-way.

"What kind of offer?", the green-eyed boy asked suspiciously.

"Pray tell, little Emerald, Have you ever heard about Ilha das Mascaras before?", Fred asked while flourishingly examining his nails.

"Ilha das what?", Harry asked his brows disappearing in his hairline.

George answered, mirroring his twin:" Ilha das Mascaras…the island of masks."

"What is that?"

"Your question should be: 'Where is that?'!", the twins answered exasperated.

Rolling his eyes, the petite boy asked again:" Where is that?"

"Why in the Bermuda triangle, of course!", again an frustrated sigh.

*insert-line*

Please review, even for spelling errors and the likes^^


	2. Chapter 1: History Lesson

Chapter 1: History Lesson on the Bermuda Triangle

AN: I just noticed that I seem to have forgotten the Disclaimer, so here it is:

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own the marvellous story of a scar-headed boy and his 11" **wand**.

Please review, even for spelling errors and the likes.

*insert-line*

"Hn?"

The confused look on his face must have told the redheaded devils more than his less than eloquent exclamation because they started to explain fundamental things to Harry. Things that should have been explained when he first entered the Wizarding World.

"Ah, well you see, when the muggles first started to hunt us down a few of us got fed up with hiding in their homes and moved over the big pond…" "Unfortunately, a few centuries later the muggles followed us. The most powerful witches and wizards erected a ward around the area they were living in…" "It was so potent, that after a few mishaps the muggles now avoid going in there, so as to not get lost within the massive, everlasting storm it formed."

The petite boy's head was reeling from looking back and forth between the two of them.

"The area we were talking about is a multitude of islands. None of them can be compared to the next!" "Because each one is different!"

"The muggles call it Bermuda Triangle." "In fact, the name was offered to them by Linneus, the Linguist…" "Odd bird, he was."

Harry rolled his eyes; in his five years in the world of magic, he had yet to encounter a witch or wizard who was neither odd nor weird nor plain old mad…you get the point, right?

Aloud, he asked: "And what has that got to do with me?"

The twins moved to take him into their middle and the one on the left answered: "Well, you see; Each of the those islands in the Triangle has got a different purpose…"

"There's an island for just married…" "One for just divorced…" "For just widowed…" "Just got parents…" "Have been parents for a while and just want some peace…"

"OK, okay, I get the idea…But what is the purpose of Masquerade Island and how am I involved?", Harry asked, less confused now.

Gred and Forge grinned mischievously: "Only the rich and pure get to go there…" "And only those between 15 and 21 years old…" "Everyone who goes there gets to choose his mask…" "He or she can choose between full-face…""Half-face…" "Or just eye-covering masks." "Either way, the eye colour will be clamoured."

"Why?"

"Ilha das Máscaras is all about anonymity…" "About having fun without getting reprimanded for it."

"How does that work? I mean, what happens when a fight breaks out and they start to duel?"

"Doesn't happen, since…well, there are special arenas for duels and the wands get a restriction bond cast on them which only works on the island." "Should anyone try to use a curse or something of the like on someone else, they'd not only find themselves unable to do so, but also in the special care of the security…" "Who will ship them off to the Lawsuit Island."

"Speaking of wands – Aren't they pretty recognizable?"

"A soon as you enter the restriction bond and a clamour will be put on it…" "And everyone gets to choose a symbol for himself which will appear on the mask as well as on the tip of the wand."

"And as to your question earlier; It involves you in so far that we want to kidnap you to a summer of mysteries…" "Sun…" "And of course lots of fun!"

"Why don't you two try out for the Broadway, you'd be great!", Harry said with a grin.

"Broadway?" "Broadway?" , turning to face each other and then to the green-eyed boy, the two man asked together: "What's 'Broadway'?"

"Uh, nevermind… Didn't you two say that only the rich and pure get to go there?"

"Yeah…" "Why do you ask?"

Again a confused glance from Harry; "Well, my mom was a muggleborn…meaning, I'm half-blood, right?"

"Not, really." "You see, you are the scion of the most noble and ancient house of Potter." "It is our suspicion that Siri made you his heir, too" "With this kind of back-up, you are pure no matter what!"

"Siri's heir?", Harry asked, eyes widened comically.

"Yeah, probably…" "Didn't you get an invitation to his will-reading yet?", the twins frowned simultaneously.

"No…Should I have?"

"Yes!...Gred, favourite brother of mine, are you thinking about the same thing I am thinking about?"

"Forge, my spitting image, I am."

"Well, speak up, red-headed devils, what are my favoured Weasleys wondering about?", asked the boy-who-had-'just-shagged'-hair.

The twins looked at each other: "We are going to Gringotts!"

*insert-line*

R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Gringotts pt1

Chapter 2: Gringotts

AN: Thanks to the two people who reviewed…I appreciate it! Although, I don't really know what you mean with 'intresting'…maybe a little more elaboration next time, please.

Disclaimer: Stupid me for not being able to imagining such a fantastic story on my own!

*insert-line*

Gringotts. Home of hundreds of goblins. Its magnificent white marble façade towering over Diagon Alley, creating a landmark for children who got separated from their parents.

This was where the two red-heads dragged Harry to.

The ebony-haired boy frowned when they entered the halls of the Wizarding Bank. Since it was still fairly early in the morning there weren't many people around, yet. The goblins on the other hand were already busily scurrying along the floors.

The twins along with Harry walked up to one desk.

"Greetings, goblin of Gringotts. We would like to speak to the account manager of Harry James Potter concerning the misinformation about his wealth and possible inheritance from one Sirius Orion Black."

Said Harry James Potter wondered how the twins were able to switch from their usual exuberant behaviour to completely business-like in a matter of seconds.

"Greetings, wand-wielders. Is Harry James Potter with you? Otherwise, Gringotts is not inclined to give any kind of information.", the goblin said languidly.

Harry stepped forth:" Yes."

The gaze of the sharp-featured creature ran over his frame.

"Very well.", he turned around and barked something in the to wizards absolutely incomprehensible language to another.

The other goblin nodded, then turned to the triad and said:" Follow me."

A myriad of turns and fork in the paths later, the goblin and the three wizards stood in front of a door. The clawed hand of the goblin rapped on the heavily decorated wood.

Again a bark in Gobbledegook. Their leader turned to them with a toothy grin;" You may enter."

With one last glance to his companions, Harry opened the door and stepped inside.

Then, he began to smile;" Greetings, Griphook!"

Gred and Forge exchanged a bewildered look while the goblin sitting behind the ornate desk answered: "Greetings, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?"

Shrugging the petite framed boy, glanced to the twins:" I don't really know but Fred and George said that I might be my godfathers heir?"

"That would be correct, Mr. Potter. Just like you're the heir to the Potter wealth and title."

Harry frowned:" That's the second time I heard about the wealth of my family; Do you mean the gold in my vault?"

The goblins eyes narrowed in suspicion:" No, I mean the overall wealth not just your trust vault which was constructed and filled for the expanses on your school supplies and clothes and other needs you might have. That in it self is rather much, but with the Potter family vaults and you accepting the lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black you'd be one of the wealthiest single person in Wizarding Great Britain."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about that?", slowly anger began to build up in the slight boy.

Griphook nodded as if his suspicions had been proved right:" Actually, you should have been told by your magical guardian."

Confusion showed clearly in Harry's face.

The goblin sighed and pinched the bridge of his admittedly long and pointy nose. " Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian. I take it he didn't tell you about this fact or your status as the Heir to the Most Honourable House of Potter?"

"Eh…No?"

The quill Griphook had been holding onto snapped due to the harsh treatment its owner put it through.

The twins who had been silent the whole time spoke up:" Is there any way to find out if any other wrongdoing has happened?"

"Not really, all financial reports will have to be overlooked in order to find them. That could take up to a whole month…But Mr. Potter could make it easier for us."

Harry who had a hard time holding onto his rage at being lied to once again by his 'esteemed' headmaster, looked to Griphook;" Of course, but how?"

" Just tell me if you ever have asked for money other than that in your trust vault?"

" No! How could I have considering I never knew I have money more than that in that vault!", the bespectacled boy exclaimed.

The grin that appeared on the goblins face showed his sharp fangs and should have terrified the other present being. As it is the twins matched it to a 'T' while Harry watched interestedly.

"Perfect!", Griphook exclaimed with glee. " I'll get to it right away, Mr. Potter. I shall call for Crunk who is the Head of the Lordship Department at Gringotts. He'll explain the proceedings of accepting your titles and probably give you some reading list to teach you the mannerism and privileges and duties of purebloods."

Aghast, Harry nodded. All the while his freckled companions grinned smugly.

*insert-line*

R&R

PS: If you happen to come across an error of any kind feel free to tell me…


	4. Chapter 3: Gringotts pt2

Chapter 3: Gringotts pt2

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

Katsy17: It wasn't meant to be offensive, I just wanted to now what you mean so I can work on my writing style. As to the length of the chapters; currently I write at school and don't have that much time to write but I think that after 2012-05-21 I have more time to also write at home…

Disclaimer: Since all the wrong people died in the original storyline, NO, I don't own Harry Potter nor

*insert-line*

After the aforementioned Crunk was called and came to escort them to his office, he proceeded to explain their further actions;

"You'll have to call for the lordship rings for both houses. When they appear you just put them on your left index finger."

Harry nodded and Crunk slid a book over to where the boy-who-refuses-to-die sat.

"Read those lines out aloud and put your name and houses in the appropriate places.", the spindly fingers showed the dark-haired teen the paragraph.

Again, Harry nodded and began to read:

"I, Harry James Potter, am the Heir to the Houses Potter and Black. As such I hereby call forth the Rings of Insignia for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Ring of Insignia for the Most Honourable House of Potter to distinguish me for my true worth!"

A flash of light, bright enough to nearly blind them, accompanied the two rings that appeared in front of the slight framed boy.

Said boy now looked expectantly to Cunk.

The goblin nodded and said: "Put them on. After that I'll give you a read list. You'll have to buy the books on it and work your way through them."

Gred grinned and commented: "That bill's ours. Only the best for our investor."

While they were finalizing everything a note flew through a small hole in the massive stone wall of the office.

A sharp-clawed hand snatched it out of its flight and brought it to the goblins face.

The fangs adorning the grinning mouth got even more pronounced when Crunk came to the end of the note and turned to face Harry.

"It would seem as if the precious Leader of the Light has made an irreversible mistake…"

Frowning, the emerald eyed wizard asked: "What do you mean?"

"Well, since he took money from you without telling you and even going so far as to give several others access to your vaults he activated an ancient contract concluded between the goblins and the wand-wavers. The effects of said contract are a life-long house ban from Gringotts and the guilty parties have a life debt to the assaulted party."

"You said Dumbledore gave somebody else access to my vaults…who are they?"

Looking at the list on the note, Crunk read out: "Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Pure fury showed in Harry's expressions and the magic building up in him caused the loosely standing things in the office to start shaking wildly. Then suddenly, his facial muscles relaxed and a vicious grin appeared.

"I want them to be filed for lawsuit, along with the headmaster of course."

The goblin mirrored his grin.

"Of course! I'll get Griphook to start it right away. Now go along and buy those books. I'll be available for any questions you might have."

Harry and the twins nodded and walked out after saying their farewells.

Together, they made their way to Diagon Alley."

*insert-line*

R&R


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

AN: yes, I know the last chapter was pretty short but I like having a certain order when I write…so sorry.

Thx again to the reviewers and katsy17 for pointing out an error in the chapter before...

Here comes the next chapter…oh, and just a warning; I'm not really good at writing accents -.-'

*insert-line*

Walking down the stairs leading away from the doors of the grand Wizarding Bank the twins argued about where to go first.

Harry who had never before heard of some of the shops mentioned trailed slightly after them.

"Uhm, guys, sorry to interrupt you but what are those stores you're talking about?"

The twins now noticing the dark-haired boy's confused expression took him between their marvellous selves.

"Well, Kishon's is a more dignified and elegant Wizarding robes shop for official occasions that has some accessories that makes every piece of clothing they sell unique and individual."

Loriot's is more casual but still has a little bit of understatement working for their customers and their looks."

"Then there is Wartke's who is sportive and adolescent but still suitable for a pureblood. Just fitting for the Bermuda Triangle!"

Looking back and forth between the two redheads Harry pondered about his options.

"I think we should first go to Kishon's and the to Wartke's and Loriot's…But what about the books?"

Gred and Forge exchanged a look and nodded.

"Clothes first, second is a new haircut and a visit to a healer-"

"A healer? But why?", the small Gryffindor asked.

"We want him to fix your eyesight…" "Which should have been done when you first went to Diagon Alley…" "Along with other things they do for everyone coming from the Muggle World…" "Which of course- " "Thanks to Dumbledore" "-has been ignored in your case!"

The two master prankster finished their rant and Harry nodded once more:

"OK, I understand."

"Then we'll go get you a new trunk and last…" "But not least: Getting the books."

~*IdM*~

After exiting the last clothing strore the twins had dragged him to, Prongs Jr sighed relieved.

Grinning at his antics, Fred and George hooked their arms into his and walked to a hairdresser placed in the more expensive part of the Alley.

Entering the shop they got greeted by a man flourishing his arms.

"Bonjour, mes ami. Vat can Jaque do for you?"

"You could help us turning this young pal here into the beauty he is on the inside", the twins answered the moustachioed frenchman.

"Bien…Come 'ere, mon cherie et seet down!", Jaque winked at Harry.

Blushing, Harry followed the platinum blonde and sat down in the offered chair.

"Vat shall eet be?", the French hairstylist asked.

Quizzically, Harry looked to his two devils but his eyes widened comically when they answered his unspoken question.

"We trust your superior opinion on what to do with that untameable mane of his.", the owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes grinned evily.

Mirroring the grin the Frenchman got to work wielding his wand around Harry's head like a professional fencer.

Some minutes later, he was finished.

"Voila, monsieur. Your brand new 'aircut. I 'ave to ask 'zough; Are you taken?"

"Hu?", emerald eyes stared at the blonde hairdresser.

"Well, viz zee right clozes you'll magnificent!", Jaque exclaimed.

"Sorry, but he won't be available for some time but we'll make sure he'll get back to you as soon as possible…", the twins answered for their little brother in anything but blood.

After paying the flirting frenchman, they walked out of the coiffeurs shop while laughing about Harry's 'fortune' with older men.

Fred turned to his dearest twin and his favourite investor:" Ok, next on the to-do list for today: Healer!"

The other two nodded and got to the healer. Once there, the appointed healer checked over Harry's prescription and told them to wait a few minutes.

When he got back from the back of the store he handed a dark violet potion to the little lion. With a pinched up face said carnivore opened the bottle and swallowed the foul smelling concoction in one go.

Some seconds later he blicked, then gasped and lifted his delicate hands to his face to remove his glasses.

"Merlin! Why didn't anyone tell me that there is such a sharpness waiting for me!", Harry cursed.

The other three men grinned at his exuberant joy.

Then Harry paid and the three Gryffindor got to the bookshop to get the books.

After obtaining the last thing on their list –the trunk- they got to the twins flat above their store and retired to some music and warmed up food.

"What do the two of you have planned for me tomorrow?", the petite boy asked after yawning and stretching in his seats.

"Tomorrow, we'll take the portkey to Ilha Principal in the Triangle. When we arrive there we'll have to go through a bit security protocol before they'll take us to Masquerade Island…" "Since we just bought the clothes and everything me and my shadow will help you to pack everything first thing in the morning!", the now less than exuberant twins said.

"Ok, we'll do that.", Harry yawned again. "I think I'm calling it a night…"

And with that being said the small lion fell asleep.

Smiling fondly, the twins got up and into their bed after covering their guest who was crashing their couch with a blanket.

*insert-line*

AN: I know it's seems a little hasty but I'd like to get those three to the Island;)

R&R


	6. Chapter 5: Ilha Principal

Chapter 5: Ilha Principal

AN: For the Disclaimer read Chapter 1...For everyone who commented on the lenght of the chapters I hope this is to your taste since I can'write more in one go right now! And on with the story :)

*insert-line*

Slowly, Harry woke up in the early morning and stretched and yawned.

Sitting up and listening for the other inhabitants of the flat, the dark-haired teen made plans to wake the twins up with the scent of freshly brewed coffee and breakfast.

Half an hour and a visit to the showers later, he got to work and true to his plans halfway through the two suitably tired looking red-heads showed up.

"Get yourselves showered and then we can breakfast.", Harry told them.

The twins nodded and trotted to their bathroom.

To the noise of running water, the petite boy finished with his work and set up the table.

He was already sitting at it with a mug of coffee in his hands when considerably more awake looking Weasleys sat down.

Gratefully, they drank their caffeine-containing concoctions and then ate together with Harry.

After clearing up the table and taking care of washing the dishes with a few charms, the three of them worked together on packing the purchases of the day before in the emerald boy's new trunk.

Several hours filled with laughter and mischief later, they finished.

A soft humming noise vibrated through the flat.

"Ok, dearest brothers of mine. It's time to go to the Portkey Haven. Our portkey starts in half an hour.", Fred said.

Grinning the other two walked up to him so Harry could side-along apparate with Fred. George was entitled to shrinking their luggage and securing it in his pocket.

One swirl of colour and an upset stomach for the littlest Gryffindor later, they were standing near an access point to Portkey Haven which was situated in the middle of London. Or to be exact below the middle of London.

The Haven used the expanse of space between the tunnels of the London Tube. All through Muggle London were entrances to the different caves since every cave was dedicated to another part of the world.

One of these caves for example was filled with water from the river Thames where all portkeys to and from Atlantis were boarded.

Since no witch or wizard could directly apparate or floo into the caves for reasons of security, the twins had chosen an Point-of-Apparition (PoA) near Cleopatra's Needle.

Walking up to the magnificent obelisk the two devils explained the proceedings from this point on.

"We walk up to the lion on the left and then we go down the stairs behind it…" "And go through the archway which is hidden from Muggle eyes." "After five meters or so waits a SecWiz for everyone to board a portkey to the Bermuda Triangle." "He will make us do a charm with our wands to discern our intentions. Then we will go show our tickets to the KeyMaster…" "Who will also show us to our places."

"Our places? But I thought we all have to place our finger on an old shoe or something like that like at the Quidditch World Cup?", Harry asked.

"Oh no, those are just for short range travels. For long distances, there is a portkey which is constructed like a room…" "With several rows of benches with seatbelts." "The journey won't be as short as that to the Quidditch World Cup but it will still only take a few minutes." "In fact, the boarding and exiting process will take longer then the portkey itself!"

When the two were finished with their speech, they stood in front of the SecWiz.

After a short greetings, they were instructed on how to cast the Intention Charm. One after another all three of them cast it and their wands glowed a bright green.

The wizard who was clad in dark violet uniform robes nodded and pointed them to their KeyMaster.

Said KeyMaster was actually a KeyMistress that wore a royal blue lady's suit.

"Hello, my name is Mary and I am your KeyMistress for today.", she said in slightly high-pitched voice.

The twins and Harry greeted her and Fred showed her their tickets which the twins in their incredible wisdom had booked and paid for beforehand.

"Third row, seats 9 to 11. Have a nice journey."

The three Gryffindor sat down and since they had arrived rather punctually, they only had to wait for a few minutes before Mary walked in front of the wall the passengers were facing.

"Please put on your seatbelts now and thank you for travelling with MacRubens Keys!", she said and then turned around to leave the room and activate the spell.

When his stomach dropped in a distinctive familiar way, the winner of the TriWizard Contest felt reminded of a night two years ago when he not quite accidentally got portkeyed to a graveyard in Little Hangleton and witnessed a cold blooded murder.

Shivering, he got rid of the remnants of a particularly bad memory and concentrated back on reality, just when they landed on the main island of the Bermuda Triangle.

A KeyMaster greeted them. This time, it was a wizard in royal blue shorts and yellow shirt which only seemed to accentuate his muscular frame.

"Welcome to Ilha Principal, ladies and gentlemen. Please exit through this door.", he said with a slight accent and pointed to the door to his right. "Have a nice day and we at MacRubens Keys would feel honoured to see you again on your next portkey!"

All passengers nearly stood as one and walked through the exit.

The three Gryffindor followed the stream and once they got out of the room, they seemingly had also left the building the portkeys travelled from and to.

Brightly, the sun shone onto their faces. Warmed up the skin and left them sweating in their clothes which might have been fitting for the rainy weather of London but not the nearly stifling heat of the equatorial sun of the Bermuda Triangle.

Forge who had been keeping their tickets also had the maps of Ilha Principal and Ilha das Máscaras and as such was unanimously chosen as the leader of their little group.

"Ok, we have to go to the registration centre for Masquerade Island which is this way!" Exaggeratedly, he pointed in the direction. When he began to walk, the other two followed, grinning in good mood.

Since it only consisted of signing the Forms of Identification, Emergency and Silence and of them choosing their symbols, the registration process did not take too long and they were out in a few minutes.

After that they were shown to a wizarding variation of a speedboat.

The guide who was the one responsible for the speedboats explained that he'll only type in their destination in to the enchantments of the boat and then the three of them wouldn't have to do anything other than sit there and enjoy the sun.

The twins whopped when the vehicle took of at high speed.

Harry grinned at the antics of the two pranksters and then took to watching the ocean which he was seeing for the first time in his life.

*insert-line*

AN: If you think that I'm overloading you with information or anything is unclear and you have questions: Please review so I can answer questions and hopefully make reading the story as enjoyable as writing it is...


End file.
